Megalith Plot
The Megalith is assumed to be the cover of a sarcophagus that is not mentioned in any documented historical records of Earth. Despite all evidence pointing to the relic's purpose of sealing a tomb it's massive dimensions are contrary to the theory, measuring two feet thick with a width of eight feet and a length of twelve feet implying that whom or whatever was entombed by it was not of Human origins. Description The Megalith measurements are not perfectly precise because it's surface is a mosaic of relief sculptures and etchings, each representative of the different cultures in which the relic was guarded over the centuries. More precisely it is like a massive patchwork quilt of cultural artwork depicting the deities of the time along with historical documentation. Some, areas many span the entire length of the sarcophagus cover, some may only take a small area. The relic should, according to the laws of physics weigh approximately twenty five tons and yet it has been recorded at only being five, but despite this the stone work is so dense that it can only be scratched by a diamond headed drill bit. It possesses extraordinary density and yet weighs a fraction of what it should, plus even though throughout the centuries new pieces were added onto and covered the original everything has (since the Shift) melded together as if the entire structure was sculpted from one slab of stone. Known History The massive sarcophagus lid which is referred to as 'The Megalith' was discovered by Toril Njordhagen (Atticus Gale) and Vacily Rezanov in the summer of 1985 and have kept it hidden from the scientific community ever since. It was deemed necessary by both as they realized by the strange writing upon a tiny section of the relic that there was a possibility that it could prove the existence of an unknown culture, the discovery of which in the wrong hands could be disastrous to the world. It was an arrogant decision, but one that would prove just after years of work deciphering some of the ancient writings to reveal a prophecy that coincided with the 'Mayan End of Days'. Currently the megalith is hidden deep within a secret lab of I.C.O.R. It was transported there after the N.W.S.I. acquired the corporation and it became part of the Research Division. The Director Primus, Sasha Starling is aware of the relic and offered it refuge due to her long standing relationship with Atticus Gale which extends back to when he was Toril Njordhagen the CEO of Genomorph Laboratories. Only, Atticus Gale, Vacily Rezanov, Sasha Starling and a handful of trusted scientists are aware of the megalith copy's existence. Discoveries June 29th, 2014 : Put a Lid on it — By bringing the dark shard in Trey Hawk's possession in close proximity to his holographic representation of the Megalith, Atticus Gales' theory that all copies of the relic are connected. He believes that any perfect replication of the sarcophagus lid is tied to the original, through space and time. The dark shard also activates what appears to by a manual; a thin sheet of crystal, apparently as strong as steel, powered by an unknown source. The deciphering of the item is entrusted to the Gnosis Director. : It has also been concluded that the language in the newly acquired manual is a form of Atlantean which forms a direct connection to that culture. The Truth Behind the Megalith In the beginning, the sarcophagus lid was a crystalline black slab that precisely measured, 7 1/2' x 11 3/4' x 1', and through the centuries was transformed by each culture that harbored it. As the massive relic was transported in secret from place to place to protect it from the corrupt and wicked who would use it for their own selfish purposes, it was disguised by artisans. Every different culture, added their own style and lore to the cover and after the 'Shift' this shell melded with and became a part of the sarcophagus lid, turning it into the 'Megalith'. The entire object, while appearing to be still made of the original stone and metals from each culture that harbored it, is actually now that of it's original element. In truth, the original lid was constructed from a Dark Fragment of Black Sun left over from a previous Galactic Shift. It is that and much more — a blend of different elements creating a unique, virtually indestructible element that can hold within it the power of a universe, and perhaps it does. Story Concepts * The sarcophagus lid was somehow fashioned from a massive fragment of 'dark sun' and perhaps it actually harbours a world within it. This world would be not unlike a formless idea awaiting to take shape, currently existing within it would only be the concept of a city etched into it's reality long ago. Beyond the parameters of the city is the building blocks of life as we know it, space, stars, dark matter, etc. Plot Development * Due to the discovery of the connection to Atlantis on June 29th (Put a Lid on it), it is surmised that answers will be found on that magical island. * The Megalith Plot is connected to Catch a Cat by the tail. Trey Hawks' information from which he developed his holographic copy was unknowing to him stolen from the Hilary Institute by Cat Rochester. She was hired by Bronx Rock acting as a third party for Mitchel Grayson, former Director of the Grace Foundation which is now Gnosis, under Trey Hawks' guidance. * The Discovery of the Megalith — Mark Archer who unknown to Atticus Gale is none other than the very hacker he wishes to capture, Blue Destroyer, has ironically enough been hired to step up N.W.S.I. security and track down 'himself'. It is in this leg of the Megalith's story, that Mark Archer presented with the tantalizing opportunity to explore those dark, unfiled secrets of I.C.O.R. will eventually find his way to the Megalith. Category:Story Development